


Nightmare

by Lori_Jane



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a nightmare, hasn't he?<br/>AU to the first season. Non-con implied, but there is no details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Peter Petrelli is laying on the floor in his New York's appartment situated far away from his family's house and Kirby Plaza. Soon he will ask for mercy and may be he will cry, 'cause this Peter Petrelli is not Peter-with-scar.  
Blood soaks into the dirty-white carpet. The window is opened and the cold air burns his skin covered with wounds. His hips and lips hurt most of all.  
"You've betrayed me", – Peter hears.  
Invisible fingers squeeze his throat. Petrelli can't breath. He can't answer although he want to.  
Peter doesn't resist, he can do nothing to stop this madness.  
The invisible man is smiling. Peter sees only this smile and nothing more. It's probably the most creepy thing he saw in his life.  
"Do you see me, don't you?"  
Claude Rains keeps smiling. He squeezes his throat harder and then suddenly gives Peter the last kiss.  
It will be enough. New York won't be covered with a nuclear explosion. To be sure he should cut off his head and Claude knows exactly, where the knife is.  
*  
Peter wakes up at six o'clock and two minutes later he turns on the light. His room is empty but the window is opened, although Peter remembers quite well that last night it was closed.  
"This was just a dream. Nothing more", – Petrelli tries to convince himself.  
But the window is opened and he can't forget these invisible fingers killing him softly. He can't also forget the whisper.  
"Do you see me, Peter?"  
The dawn is still far away.  
**  
When Peter finally goes out he tries to find Rains in the crowd, tries to see the familiar face or cloak, or beard, or smile. Peter does it unconsciously, 'cause he is frightened.  
When Claude finally catches Petrelli and gives him an injection of sedatives, he tries to find out what is more important to him right now: getting revenge for his crashed dreams about the safe life without Company or saving New York.  
May be both of these things are insignificant, 'cause Peter smells too good and Claude... Claude shouldn't control himself anymore.  
***  
Is this the end or just an another endless nightmare?


End file.
